Some computer systems are provided with a separate keyboard and separate trackpad device, often being wirelessly connected to a computer. Having to use the devices separately is not always a convenient or ergonomic when utilized separately. Further, the portability of the two devices is diminished and can be awkward. Also, it is very difficult to utilize the keyboard and trackpad on a person's lap without having a flat surface to support the device.
What is needed is a device that can hold the trackpad and keyboard securely in an ergonomic configuration and enable easy use of a keyboard and a trackpad on a person's lap.